The One With the Big Surprise
by Daratora
Summary: Rachel quits her job in Paris to marry Ross. But what happens when a little something happens when she visits Monica's? Ok, I'll tell you what the little something is...pregnancy. Gasp!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Ross- Rach, I'm going to work, will you be okay with Emma? (Heading out the door)

Rachel- I am her mother! I think I can handle my own child!

Ross- Jeese, why so mean? I was just making sure you didn't have any plans or something.

Rachel- Oh, I'm sorry, Ross. I just have been so high strung lately. After refusing to go to Paris, I've been so hormonal. I think I'll take Emma to the park and take a long walk; just the two of us.

Ross- Ok, honey. I just wanna make sure you were OK. I mean, maybe it's all the wedding planning too. Monica used to get this way… Anyways… Bye. (Leaves)

Emma- Dada bye bye?

Rachel- Yes Dada Bye Bye. Do you want to go and play with Jack and Erica? You can bring your new bear.

Emma-Yay!

Rachel-(on the phone with Monica) Hey would you mind if me and Emma came over, I feel the need to talk with a friend, and I feel horrible. Do you think I should have left for that job in Paris?

Monica- Oh sweetie, come on over and chat. Phoebes' is here to. We can all have a nice chat.

Rachel- Okay, thanks I'll see you in a bit.

Monica- Okay, bye. (Click)

(At Monica and Chandler's new house)

Phoebes'- I sense they are here…

Monica-How do you know?

Phoebe-I hear them.

Monica-oh.

(Knock on door)

Monica-come on in! It's open!

Rachel- Where's Chandler?

Monica- at Joey's. So, what's up?

Rachel- I feel so bad lately, I'm being so mean to Ross, I feel sick all the time, and I don't even feel like shopping anymore! Emma, go play with your cousins. (Emma runs off)

Monica- Oh my god! You must be sick! No shopping!

Phoebe-It's like Armageddon!

Rachel- Yeah, because like, every store I go to that sells clothes, I feel like I abandoned myself or something. But I did this for love, and especially little Emma. I couldn't have her growing up in France! I wouldn't be able to understand what anyone was saying!

Phoebe- That's true. And do you know how devastated Ross would have been! It was the right choice that you stayed here. Right Monica?

Monica- Man, where have you gotten those cookies! (runs to the bathroom)

Rachel- O my god, I hope she's OK, I have seen anyone look that sick since I saw myself in the mirror after throwing up from morning sickness. Buts it's probably the cookies, I picked them up from store about a week ago.

Phoebe- Do you think it could be, you know, it?

(Monica is coming back from the bathroom)

Monica- man, that was disgusting! I am telling you both never to eat a salad with chili and a glass of milk, and some cookies. It looked like... (Pictures it again, and runs back to the bathroom.)

Rachel- No it couldn't be. I heard on the news that flu season was starting again. Maybe we should take her to the doctor and get flu shots ourselves before we get si… (Starts to look sick herself, and runs to the trashcan.)

Phoebe- Or, I can get a flu shot, and you both can go to the doctor.

Rachel- (Wiping her mouth) Ok… I'll go tell her. You get the kids ready.

Phoebe- mkay

(At Joey's)

Chandler- O my god, Monica is being so weird lately. Do you know what she cooked us for dinner last night?! A salad with chili, a bowl of butterscotch pudding and a ketchup sandwich. It was the most disgusting thing I and ever seen. Thank god I love her, because if that was a first date. Ewww.

Joey- Sounds good, do you have any left over?

Chandler- Man, sometimes I worry about you.

Phoebe- I can't believe that all the clinics were closed on a Sunday! They can't do that!

Rachel- Well, at least we can get some help, I haven't felt this sick since I was pregnant… (Thinking in her mind when the last time she had sex)…Well at least we always know that the hospitals open!

Monica- I can't believe you think I'm sick! I never get sick!

Rachel- Well your sick, and I think you got me sick, so stop talking before you get Phoebe and the kids sick!... Oh I'm sorry. I told you I've been over emotional.

Phoebe- We're here. I'll watch the kids while you two get some drugs in you, before I puke too!

(Rachel and Monica run in)

Ross- (talking on cell phone) Hey Phoebe, what's up?

Phoebe- Oh nothing, well, except your fiancé and your sister are in the hospital.

Ross- What! I'm coming over right now! Which one?

Phoebe- The one we always go to.

Ross- ok, I'm coming over.

Rachel- So it's not the flu?

Doctor- No, so we are going to keep you and your friend here for a little while while we wait for the result of your blood tests.

Monica- Okay, How long does that usually take?

Doctor-Oh a couple Hours or so. (Leaves)

Monica-Why does this always happen to us?

Rachel- When has this last happened to us?

Monica- Oh shut up

Rachel-Sorry… (Sarcastically)

Ross- (panting) so what did the doctor say?

Chandler- Yeah what?!

Rachel- He said it's not the flu, so you can rule that out.

Joey- Rach, are you ok?

Monica- Hey! I'm sick too!

Joey- I was getting to you! Are you ok Mon?

Monica- I feel fine now, but it comes and goes.

Rachel-I gotta take a nap, I feel awful.

Monica- Yeah, I'm tired too. I think I'll take a nap. So you guys can leave now. Ok?

Joey, Chandler, and Ross- Okay! Well go.

(Finally, the Doctor comes in with the test results. Rachel and Monica are alone with him.)

Doctor- This has never happened to me before. I mean it's kind of weird.

Rachel- Well, what is it!

Doctor- You are both pregnant. Delivering this at the same time is so weird. Congrats and Good luck. (Leaves)

Both-O…………….MY………………..GOD…………………..

Please review! Its my first fanfic, and I want to see how well I write!


	2. Chapter 2

(after about thirty seconds Ross, Joey, and Chandler come running in)

Ross- O my god! What is it! Why did you scream!

Chandler- Yeah!

Joey- Is something wrong?

Monica – No! We just saw the biggest bug ever! It was so disgusting!

Rachel-(looking bewildered at Monica) What? (Monica gives her an anxious glance) Oh! Yeah, disgusting. But were fine now. I still feel sick. You can leave now.

Ross- No, I've been waiting long enough. Im going to stay here with you.

Rachel-No, No. You go head. Im fine.

Ross. Okay, but Im coming back in an hour, and don't try to stop me next time, ok?!

Rachel- OK honey. Love You.

Ross-love you too.( Leaves)

Rachel-(looks over to Monica, in the other bed) What was that about? You have always wanted a baby! Why did you push the guys out?

Monica- Well this would be my first biological child with him, and I want to have a romantic dinner with him, and spring it on him. It has been my dream to tell my husband that way since I was a little girl! Pleaase Rach!

Rachel- Okay. So how should I tell Ross? I don't know.

Monica- I don't know. Every woman is different. Maybe you should tell him now, and make him promise not to tell Chandler or Joey. Joey can never keep good secrets for too long.

Rachel- Okay, I'll tell him when he gets back. Do you want him to tell Chandler that we had food poisoning?

Monica- Why "we"? Chandler's my husband.

Rachel- Yeah, but it's a good cover up.

Monica- true. Okay, that's our story.

Ross- Okay, im here to stay. Did the doctor come in yet?( they knod) What did he say?

Rachel- Sit down Ross.

Ross- O my god, you have something aweful.

Rachel- No, no. I'm pregnant!

Ross- (stares at her a very long time) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh my GOD! Rach! Another BABY! This is wonderful!..........(thinks alittle) what about Monica, whats wrong with you?

Monica- I'm pregnant too! What are the odds we would be pregnant at the same time! Isn't this wonderful. And to think that my chances were a million to one! Oh Im so excited!

Ross- You are! This is great news! Both of my favorite ladies are expecting!... Oh Jeese… What are we going to tell the guys?

Monica- Don't tell them, Ross! Rachel and I already are going to say that we had a bad case of food poisoning from Rachel's cookies.

Rachel- Hey why my cookies, you said before we left that you had a chillie salad! It could have been that!

Monica- Yeah, but Im the cook! You brought old cookies.

Rachel- That's true. Ok. So Ross don't tell the guys. It's our little secret, okay.

Ross- Okay. Fine

Chandler- Food poisoning? Well after what we had for dinner last night, Im surprised that I didn't get food poisoning. So are you Ok?

Monica- Yeah, the doctor gave me some tips, to stop throwing up so much. Where are then kids?

Chandler- Rachel took Emma, and Phoebe brought back the twins, so we're all alone…

Joey-Hey guys! We leavin?

Chandler- With Joey.

Monica- Lets go home. I feel so sick of hospitals. Lets get out of here.

Chandler- Ok, Joey, go back to your apartment. Monica needs some rest.

Monica-I love you.

Chandler- You too.

(the next day)

Ross- You have any morning sickness?

Rachel- no, not right now. I feel fine, but tired. And glad I didn't go to Paris!

Ross- me too! I would have missed you so much! (Talking to Rachel's stomach) And you too! My little baby!

Rachel- Try to be alittle quieter. Emma's taking a nap.

Ross- Sorry.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ross- I know! What are the odds! Rach… could could I ask you something…?

Rachel- Of course!

Ross- If you found out you were pregnant in Paris, would you have come back?

Rachel- Of course! It would have been an excuse to come back, I actually didn't think of staying there long anyway. I know before that I wanted to be successful, but I don't love fashion as much as I love you.

Ross- Oh, Rach! You love me more than fashion!? Even Prada and Luis Vuitton and Gucci?!

Rachel-… Don't tempt me!....Hey, where's Emma?

Ross- Oh, I put her down for a nap.

Rachel- Good, she needs her sleep, waiting at a hospital can be tiring on anyone. (yawns)

Ross- Go get some sleep, honey. I just got to get a few errands done anyway.

Rachel- Good night.

Monica- Oh I am feeling so much better after a good night's sleep!

Chandler- Really? Last night, you kept on saying my name in your sleep. Freaked me out, but now I'm glad you're not possessed!

Monica- That's weird… I never talk in my sleep… I think…I must have something to do with-(stops herself)

Chandler- With what? Food poisoning?

Monica- YEAh… food poisoning, that reminds me, gotta throw up. (Runs to the bathroom)

Phoebe-Hey Mike, have you noticed anything weird about how Rachel and Monica are acting?

Mike- Like they are keeping a secret all the time?

Phoebe- Exactly! We are always on the right page. I'm glad I picked you to over Joey.

Mike- You considered marrying Joey?

Phoebe- No, but wouldn't that be weird?

Joey- Hey Ross! Where is the last of your beers? (Rummaging through Ross and Rachel's fridge)

Ross- We don't have beer.

Joey- No beer! I thought Rachel kept beer and stuff in the house?

Ross- No.

(Rachel hears Joey and comes into the kitchen)

Rachel- Top left, in the crate; it's not cold though. I'll get it. (Starts to climb up on the counter)

Ross- Rachel! You shouldn't be doing that in your condition?

Rachel- Ross!

Joey- What condition?

Ross- I just was saying because she was sick yesterday.

Joey- Ohhh, yeah. Sorry Rach, didn't mean to make you do whatever it is that's bad for you that I asked you to do. I kinda forgot what we are talking about- hey isn't that mine?

Rachel- What's yours?

Joey- That thing over there…

Ross- Where? (Looks over and Joey runs off with beer)

Rachel- Well, at least he's gone. You are totally bad at keeping secrets! (I mean, 'you shouldn't do that in your condition'? Everyone knows that means pregnant except for Joey! We were lucky!

Ross- I'm sorry, Rach, for caring too much.

Rachel- I'm sorry, hormones again. I'm gonna go to the doctor this afternoon, your coming right?

Ross- Wouldn't miss it for the world Rach.

Monica- Hey, I have some great news! (Candlelit dinner with Chandler)

Chandler- Is it that we can finally have a cat!

Monica- Umm… No, I'm finally pregnant!


End file.
